Lost Memories
by Lisa L
Summary: A family vacation to Egypt is interrupted by VENOM's search for the lost tomb of Ramses.


**Lost Memories**

**By Lisa L.**

**Disclaimer: **The below story is an alternative time line happening after Blood and Water & The Enemy within. This ignores the events of Warfields, Daddy's girls, and the entire MASK Legacy Saga. I figure I'd share this fun side fic and may consider writing a follow up. I don't own the rights to MASK, but Roxanne Trakker is my creation as is Annie Turner is Darster.

* * *

An eighteen year old Roxanne Trakker opened her balcony door to reveal three pyramids in the distance. This was Roxanne Trakker first time visiting Egypt and first family trip in two years, since the PNA summit. Despite the rocky relationship she had with her father and his MASK associates, she had worked hard to rebuild their trust. Even Dusty who constantly reminded her of putting her father in peril, had even lighten up a little. Even if he wouldn't let bygones be bygones. The trip was courtesy of her father Matt Trakker who was investing in a local exhibit at the Cairo museum and was also scouting the area for possible VENOM activity.

"What do you think?" her younger teenage brother Scott asked.

"Just amazing, I can't wait to see them up close," She remarked, "Dad can we see them tomorrow?"

Matt chuckled as she sounded just like Scott when he was younger and curious about everything, "I have plans at the museum, but I don't see any reason why Scott can't take you."

"Um dad," Roxanne asked.

"Yes hun," Matt replied setting the luggage aside in their suite.

"Is it true that," She looked down unsure what to say, "We'll I heard Brad and Dusty talking…."

Matt could see the uneasiness the situation was making her. Even thought he had allowed her access to Boulderhill garage to assist Buddy in his daily chorus, he had not taken his daughter on a single trip that could result in an interaction with VENOM. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "I wouldn't have taken you and Scott here unless I felt you were both safe. Yes there has been a sighting, but outside Egypt's capital city."

"You trust…"She stated to say doubting herself.

"Yes I trust you," He hugged her lightly. "We've come a long away Roxanne. I'm not talking about therapy. I can't hide you from what do nor shelter you away from it. All I can do is trust that we have one another back."

She hugged him back, "Thanks dad."

* * *

The next day Scott and Roxanne ventured out to explore the city of Cairo. They were walking through the central market place looking for interesting souvenirs to take back to the hotel room.

A man with black hair and a mustache wearing a turban and robes called out to her, "Young lady can I interested you in some jewelry." Roxanne shrugged giving an indication she might as well look and peered over the merchant's goods. "This necklace would look fabulous on such a beautiful young lady." he remarked pulling out a gold chain necklace holding a dark amethyst crystal with gold Egyptian graving.

Roxanne took the necklace from his hands and looked closely at the crystal, "What does it say?"

The merchant smiled at the girl's question, "It translates as 'The nubile young woman'. Are you interested? "

"How much?" She asked still staring at the stone curiously.

"Five hundred pounds," He stated.

Roxanne pulled out the funds and handed it to the merchant. She then placed the necklace around her neck and headed further down the street to catch up with Scott.

"You know you were supposed to just give it to her for free," A female voice stated coming out of the shadows as Roxanne left.

The merchant laugh twitching this mustache, "That would have been too conspicuous, besides nobody said I couldn't earn a few coins or two for this gig." He then says skeptical, "Do you think this plan will work?"

"Only if the legend is true," She remarked, "Otherwise we just gave over a priceless relic worth a hundred thousand for a few measly coins."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cairo Museum:

"As I told you over the phone Mr. Trakker," Ahmed Kamal a world renowned Egyptologist, "Somebody has been interfering with our dig sites."

"Tomb robbers would be more appropriate for local authorities to handle," Matt mention, "I know Trakker enterprise is donating to the museum to fund the expeditions, but my team usually doesn't get involved unless certain extremist are involve.

Just then Alex Sector called in from one of the dig site, "Matt do you read me?"

"Yes Alex go ahead," Matt said clicking his watch.

"Bruce and I are at the Ramesses dig site," Alex reported. "The sarcophagus was damage by some sort of acid and the tracks around the temple entry seem to indicate a helicopter and one car tampered with the site. All signs are pointing to VENOM, if you ask me Matt."

"Sounds like it." Matt remarked and returned his attention to Ahmed, "Alight it sounds like you have a snake problem that my team can help with. Tell me Mr. Kamal, why that particular site?"

"I honestly do not know. There were no riches only a body of one of Ramses concubines. Sadly if you are telling me the tomb has been disturbed with acid the mummy itself may be damaged," He remarked slightly upset.

"It could be the local legend," One of his personal assistants Jamal spoke up.

"That is silly nonsense." Ahmed dismissed, "There is no inscription on that tomb that refers to that."

"Refers to what?" Matt asked curiously, "Venom has a tendency to take legends very seriously if it leads to any sort of riches."

The assistance spoke up despite being scolded by his boss, "There is rumor of a woman Ramesses desired more than his wife. He wanted to ensure that when she passed to the underworld she could find her way to his final resting place where they could be reunited."

"The Ramses tomb has never been found," Ahmed stated, "He was one of the riches pharos in Egypt."

"Well that is exactly why VENOM interested, yet what could they of found that they believe could lead them to the lost tomb," Matt stated rubbing his chin.

"We can give a list of everything we've extracted and documented, but the sarcophagus hadn't been open yet. We had hoped to extract it in an air free environment at the museum, to discover the identity of the young lady. "Ahmed confessed.

"I'll have my team look over everything," Matt stated, "Also anything you can provide me about this local legend, such as who knows it and who knew about your dig site that will narrow our suspects down regarding who provided that inside information to VENOM."

* * *

Back at the hotel:

"Did you go out to pyramids today?" Matt asked sitting down at a dinner table in their hotel room ready to eat some Kabab wa kofta (Grilled meats) for dinner.

Scott was stuffing his face and talking, "Roxy wanted to hmmmm shop."

"Can you not talk with your mouth full," she scolded. "Dad I wanted to experience the city and culture a bit before we took a stroll out to the desert. The plan is tomorrow to get up bright an early and beat the other tourist out there."

"Sounds like plan," Matt looked down and noticed the necklace she was wearing, "That's new."

"Like it," She says cheerfully showing off the piece of jewelry. "I picked it up at the marketplace it wasn't too expensive. I know it's probably a fake, but I thought it was pretty cool looking."

Matt smiled, "I looks nice on you hun."

"So dad," Scott asked, "Were there any VENOM sighting?"

"Seriously are you ten," Roxanne snorted at her sixteen year old brother.

Matt chuckles, "Yes looks like our Intel was correct they are in the area tomb robbing, but their looking for a tomb that has yet to be uncovered."

"That's a relief, "Roxanne remark not wishing to cross Mayhem path ever again.

"I could bring T-bob out of storage and go tomb exploring in the desert." Scott suggested. "The odds were always in our favor." He stated thinking of the dozens of times he and T-bob had come across forgotten tombs.

"That sounds like a horrible idea," Both Roxanne and Matt stated at the same time, which caused all three of them to laugh.

Roxanne yawned and headed off to her bedroom, "Alright I am off to bed."

"Scott," Matt said sincerely.

"Yeah dad," He looked up at him.

"Keep her far from the action as possible," He asked.

"I know dad," He nodded, "I was only joking earlier. Where ever MASK or VENOM might be we'll be in the opposite direction. "

"Good," He patted his shoulder proud to hear his son actually listening to his advice for a change.

That night as Roxanne laid in bed asleep, the amethyst necklace started to glow around her neck. As Roxanne was dreaming, she found herself lying on a long white chair looking out at three pyramids in an old Egyptian castle. She wore a simple white straight dress with her black hair pulled up. She then walked over the balcony to see the Nile River flowing below her feet with nothing, but sand and palm trees for miles. In the distance she saw a green light among the stars and heard a voice call out, "Come to me love."

"HONK" Suddenly Roxanne woke up from the unexpected noise, to find herself out on her own balcony window. She was confused as to how she got there, but quickly went inside and locked the door.

"YOU IDIOT," Sly Rax slapped Cliff Dagger in the back of the head as they sat in Jackhammer.

"What? I was trying to reach the pita chips and humus, before you eat it all." He innocently confessed, "I can't do a stake out on an empty stomach.

"You woke her up, when you hit the horn." Rax scolded.

"Well I didn't mean to," He replied.

Sly Rax grumbled with frustration. Jackhammer had been hidden carefully in an alley across from Hilton hotel all day waiting to see if the relic VENOM had stolen had any magical properties, as the local legend had stated. They had hoped the necklace could lead them directly to the lost tomb, but not just any one could wear it. It had to be a young virgin princess who could fool a dead pharaoh. Since there were no princesses currently available to kidnap, using a millionaire daughter was the next closes thing.

"Rax report in," Mayhem sounded annoyed over the air way.

"I can definitely tell you the necklace was reacting with her. She made it to the balcony, until big the doofus over here woke up sleeping beauty with the horn, " Rax then admited, " It could take a couple nights before she leads us to the tomb. It might be quicker if we just kidnap her."

"Hmmm, you're probably right. I'll have to think of a diversion to keep MASK preoccupy. Once daddy out of the nest, she'll be ripe for the taking."

* * *

Next day:

Roxanne and Scott had taken a bus to one of the pyramids outside the city. There were hundreds of other tourists with cameras waiting in line to enter the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"Almost to the entrance," Roxanne said with excitement as they were standing towards the front of the line.

"Yeap you know it," Scott replied back. As he was looking at the crowd, something interesting caught his eye. He saw both Stinger and Jackhammer parked among the taxi and buses outside the pyramid. "That's unexpected."

"What is?" Roxanne asked.

"The long lines," he lied, "Oh look the tour guide here. It's our turn to head into the tomb." He pushed his sister to the front of the tour group, and stayed in the back. He then clicked on this watch, "Dad, this is Scott do you read?"

"Yes Scott," Matt replied.

"Remember when you said VEMON was only interested in undiscovered tombs, well I just spotted two VENOM vehicles outside the Pyramid of Giza." Scott stated

"What are they doing?" Matt questioned.

"They looked parked with nobody inside. Roxy and I are taking the tour inside the tomb right now. I don't know where they are at how can I protect her?" Scott admits worried to let both his father and sister down.

"No worries Scott. I'll head over that way with Bruce and Alex right now. Just keep your sister in your sight and be mindful of where VENOM could be," Matt remarked signing off on the call.

Scott then pushed his way through the front of the tour group to be next to his sister. She whispers, "Where were you?"

"Bathroom," He lied.

The tour took about an hour to walk deep into the pyramid to both the queen and kings chambers. As they headed back up to the surface, Scott had hoped to see his father standing at the entrance, but instead he caught a glance of Bruno Sheppard standing next to Sly Rax. Scott grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the back of the group. He then saw a sign "DO NO ENTER" that lead down to the subterranean chamber, "Let go this way. We haven't seen this part yet."

"It's off limits Scott," She replied questioning his motive.

"Where's your sense of adventure Roxy, come on." He teased as pulled her into the restrictive area.

Scott looked behind to ensure nobody was following and then pulled out his flashlights to show the way. As they slowly walked down to the bottom chamber, Roxanne ran her hand over some of the hieroglyphics on the wall. Scott could hear her mumbling as if she was trying to read what they were saying. She then stopped and grabbed his arm.

"We should head back up," She stated.

"But were almost to the bottom," He insisted.

"A horrible curse will be place on us if we go any further. I think it best we turn around. I don't wish to die a horrible death like the last soul who ventured down here alone," she remarked eerily and started to turn around and head back to surface.

Scott was baffled at her words. What would lead her to believe they would be curse, "Hold up Roxy." He shouted running up after her and silently hoping that VENOM had been chased away.

As they headed back up the tunnel to the entrance, they were both blinded by the sunlight. "There you are. I've been wondering when you two would surface, "Matt Trakker stated standing at the entrance in his MASK uniform.

"Dad?" Roxanne asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The Pyramid has closed early today, since you two didn't return with your tour group." He calmly stated.

"Didn't feel like we were gone that long," She says slightly confused and started to walk down the Pyramid towards Thunderhawk.

"Is everything…"Scott asked as Roxanne was out of ear shot.

"All handled. I think they got spooked when we showed up, but not sure why." Matt admitted feeling unsure of the situation, since his team had yet to piece together what VENOM was up to. "Bruce and Alex are going to stick around a bit longer, but this is probably going to be another dead end."

"I saw them at the entrance trying to get in," Scott reported, "So I dragged Roxy back into the tomb."

"You did good. I'm proud of you." He smiled patting his shoulder.

* * *

That night Roxanne found herself in the same dream she had the prior night. There she was again in the same white gown lying down, with a view of three pyramids in an old Egyptian castle. She heard a voice call out to her, "Come to me love." She gracefully walked down the corridor letting the bottom of her gown drag behind her. She descended down a staircase and proceeded to head towards the door guarded by two warriors wearing leather tunics.

Buddy Hawk and Brad Turner entered the Hilton hotel at one in the morning.  
"I'm so ready for some shut eye," Brad groaned.

"I hear ya," Buddy remarked, "We'll at lease we got some intel about that cult. It should shed light on what's going on."

"That's all you," Brad remarked, "No more undercover jobs for me."

Just then a barefoot Roxanne Trakker walked by both Brad and Buddy in her panda t-shirt and black shorts. Both men did a double take surprised to see her up at this hour in her pajamas.

"Where do you think you're going Roxanne?" Brad asked. She gave no response and continued to head toward the door exiting the hotel.

Just as she was ready to walk into the revolving door, Buddy clamped his hand on her shoulder, "Roxanne."

Roxanne eyes popped open as she was suddenly awake. She looked around to find herself standing in the hotel lobby in her pajamas with both Brad and Buddy staring her down.

"Roxy you alright?" Buddy says concern seeing her confused look on her face.

"I…" She looked as though she was going to faint, but Buddy put an arm around her for support. She buried her head into her hand, "How did I get here?"

"You look like you were sleep walking," Brad mention, "Has this happen before?"

She tried to think if it had and weakly confessed, "I'm not sure."

"Come on," Buddy said keeping his arm around her for support, as he led her towards elevator, "Let's get you back to bed."

Roxanne leaned on Buddy all the way to the hotel room. He didn't mind since he could sense she felt really vulnerable. Buddy knocked lightly on the hotel room door number 301.

Matt Trakker turned the light on and peered through the peephole to see Buddy Hawks. "What do you have to report?" He asks as he opening the door.

"We'll your daughter sleepwalking through the hotel lobby," Buddy remarked in a serious tone, at the same time Matt was shocked to see Roxanne standing before him.

"You don't need to make it that dramatic," Roxanne stated.

"You nearly left the hotel, I would call that a stroke of luck that me and Brad just so happen to be there at the right time to stop you," He scolded.

"What?!" Matt was alarmed, "Roxanne what is going."

"I don't know," She said in soft sob holding her head, "I'm so tired I need to lay down." She then pushed past her father towards her room and shut the door behind her.

The two men shared concern looks, it wasn't like her to sleep walk. Matt sighed, "I'll ensure everything locked up tight tonight, and I'll have Julio check her out in the morning."

Buddy nodded, "Oh yeah I do have something to report. I got wind of this local cult looking for volunteers to assist in uncovering a scared tomb. If VENOM looking for a hidden tomb, it definitely gonna require a great deal of hands to dig it up."

Matt nodded in agreement, "That is probably the best lead we have so far. Be sure to radio the team in once you get the confirmation."

* * *

The next morning Matt Trakker insisted the team physician Julio Lopez give his daughter a quick physical to ensure she was physically and mentally healthy.

"Dad is this really necessary, "Roxanne scolded as Julio checked her blood pressure.

"Yes," Matt insisted. "It's not normal for you to be sleepwalking."

Julio shined a light into both her eyes, "How are sleeping?"

"Well clearly not good," She stated the obvious in sarcastic tone.

"Taking medication?" He asked

"No I haven't taken anything in the last two years," She replied ruling that out.

Julio then placed two fingers on her wrist and looked at his watch as he took her vitals, he then indicated for Matt to step out in the hallway so they could talk.

"Physically she is fine," Julio said," But she does look exhausted from the lack uninterrupted sleep."

"What do you think is causing her to sleep walk?" Matt asked.

"Stress and lack of sleep are known symptoms. She knows VENOM nearby and it's probably causing some unnecessary stress. "

Julio then walked back into the room to address his patient, "Roxy your fine. I recommend rest and relaxation for the rest of the trip."

"It's probably best if you stay at the Hotel today with Scott," Matt indicated

"WHAT!? We're in Egypt dad. I'm not going to waste my time away in the hotel room," She protested. "I can get all the R&R when I get home."

"I don't have time to debate this with you. I have to meet the team at the museum for a briefing." Matt stated firmly.

Scott butted in, "Dad why don't we join you at the museum for a couple hours, and then Roxy and myself will take a cab back to the hotel as a compromised?"

"Yeah dad," Roxanne spoke up thinking Scott plan was the only way to avoid house arrest.

Matt thought about it thinking the kids would be in safe stress-free environment at the museum, "Alright. That's not a bad idea. I'll agree to those terms. "

* * *

Later that day at the Cairo museum:

"These must be your kids," Ahmed Kamal stated as he greeted Matt Trakker at the main entrance.

"Yes, "Matt said proudly, "my son Scott and daughter Roxanne. I hope you don't mind them hanging out at the museum today."

"Of course no worries, "Ahmed Kamal replied and turned his attention to Scott and Roxanne. "So I hear you visited the Pyramid yesterday, would you like to see some of the artifacts from our most recent dig?" Both kids nodded and followed him towards the Egyptian exhibit.

Matt then headed into a conference room just outside the main hall in the Cairo Museum. All agents were present Brad Turner, Alex Sector, Bruce Sato, Dusty Hayes, Julio Lopez, and Gloria Baker with the exception of Buddy Hawks who was on a special assignment.

"So Matt," Alex spoke up, "Going over all the material provided by Mr. Kamal. We know there is a relic of some sort that will lead the way to Ramses tomb."

"If that's the case, why haven't VENOM found the dang thing yet," Dusty add, "We've been chasing false leads all over the desert of possible snake sighting and they all turned out to be ruses."

"I think there is more to this local legend, then what we've been privy to, "Bruce stated.

"The legend about forbidden lovers not able to be together," Gloria stated, "What else is there to know?"

Matt nodded, "That is the question Gloria, and I can't help but agree with you on that Bruce. I do feel like our host is holding something back, but not sure what. VENOM has the relic, but what stopping them from finding the tomb?"

Brad spoke up, "Last night Buddy and myself were tipped off in the underground that the local cult was looking for a few good men to help with an excavation site. It's still a long shot, but it might be what we're looking for."

"I hope so. I'm tired of getting sand in my boots, "Dusty remarked which caused everyone in the room to start laughing.

"So what's the plan Matt do we play a waiting game," Julio asked.

Before Matt could provide the next steps, they heard several loud booms ending with a loud crash outside. The MASK team ran out outside the museum to see where the noise was coming from. In the distance, they could see the center of the Imbaba Bridge collapsing into the Nile River.

"Team let's roll out. Those people need our help," Matt ordered.

* * *

Roxanne and Scott also heard the loud noise. "What was that?" Roxanne says in a rattled voice interrupted from looking over a display with several stone tablets containing hieroglyphics.

"I'll check it out with Dad," Scott said knowing it would most likely be MASK related, "I'll be right back," and he left the room.

Ahmed Kamal approached Roxanne as he notice her reading each hieroglyphic and not the short summary on the display. "What do you think my dear?"

"The story is sad. Ramses and Kiya long to be together, but she was killed by a sudden sickness. He built a special tomb for his beloved and left a memento that would bring them together in the afterlife."

"Yes is it a tragic love story," He remarked noticing her hand holding the crystal hanging around her neck, "I do believe there is still hope for the two lovers to reunite."

"Ho w so?" She asked curiously.

"Come," he takes her hand and guides her to his office. As she entered his office, she noticed a display case resting on the desk. In the display case there was a tiara decorated with the same dark amethyst crystal as her necklace, there was also an outline of where HER necklace use to be. She turned around alarmed feeling knowing she was in danger, as the door closed shut.

"Hello Roxanne," Miles Mayhem said with an evil smile twitching his mustache.

Before she could utter a single cry for help, Bruno Shephard clamped his muscle arms around her and placed his hand over her mouth. Roxanne breathed heavily with fear as her worst nightmare was about to come true.

"Well my dear," Miles says, "It's looks as though I finally found a good use for you."

Ahmed Kamal pulled a syringe out from his desk.

She shook her head several times indicating no and tried her best to squirm her way out of Bruno grip, but he was too strong to resist.

"Relax my dear princess you will find you beloved," Ahmed stated as he injected the syringe into her arm.

"How long will this take?" Mayhem demanded.

"She must be in a dream sleep for Kiya to overtake her," Ahmed explained, "With the sedative she'll be less likely to snap out of the trance." Ahmed could tell that was not the response Mayhem was looking for then added, "When the sun sets, she will be able to see Ramses light guiding her to the tomb."

As Roxanne felt her body becoming limp, Bruno loosens his grip on her and set her down on the nearby couch. She was still wide awake, but in a deep relaxed state. She could hear everything, yet didn't care enough to scream.

"We'll ready the princess for her journey and my men will meet you at the Rameses dig site," Ahmed stated wanting Mayhem to leave.

"I think I'll keep my associate here as an insurance policy, "Mayhem indicated for Bruno to stay, "I can't have you running off with my half of the gold."

"Of course," Ahmed said regretfully.

* * *

Scott ran back to the Egyptian exhibit, "Roxy Dad says we should stay put for now." Of course as he reached the room he realized he was just talking to himself and she was nowhere in sight. "ROXY!" he shouted her name as he ran through all exhibits desperately trying to find his sister. Sweat poured down his face, he lost her, but he was only gone for a few minutes. He saw Jamal, who was one of Ahmed assistants, and grabbed his arm desperately looking for help, "Have you seen my sister?"

"Yes I did when you arrived with your father," Jamal stated.

"She's missing I can't find her," Scott said frantically

"I did see her enter Mr. Kamal office," He calmly stated. "Let's check there."

Scott tried to calm his brain down. "Oh that's a relief."

As they arrived at the Egyptologist office, the room was empty and there was no sign of Roxanne or Ahmed Kamal.

Scot was in a slump, "What do I tell my dad? I lost her."

"Let's not give up," Jamal said trying to reassure the boy, "She's got to be here somewhere. I'll have security also look for her. That would be bad publicly for the museum if the donor daughter turned up missing."

* * *

Thunderhawk, Condor, Gator, Rhino, and Firefly arrived at the collapsed bridge and assessed the situation. Several civilians were stuck in the middle section of the bridge, which was sinking quickly into the Nile River, were exiting their cars and screaming for help. Two cars had also fallen directly into the river and were heading down stream. There were also some pedestrians hanging on the edge of the bridge that was still standing holding on for dear life.

Matt Trakker the leader of MASK pass out orders over the airways, "Thunderhawk and Gator will go after the two vehicles headed down river. Condor, Rhino and Firefly tackle the bridge."

"If we give Lifter the extra boost with Rhino computer system," Alex suggested, "You may be able to raise that massive piece of the bridge out of the river and give everyone trap a chance to escape.

Bruce nodded in agreement and hooked his mask Lifter up to Rhino dash board using a special connector cable. Bruce focused his attention on the center section of the bridge and cried out, "LIFTER ON!" A yellow energy field engulfed the bridge and slowly, but steadily pulled the bridge out of the water.

While Bruce was focusing on the bridge Alex Sector shouted, "Jackrabbit ON!" His mask caused him to fly through the air directly towards a woman and two men who were hanging on to a portion of the collapse bridge. As he hovered next to the three individuals he remarked, "Need some assistance. I will need all three of you to hold on tight to me." The three strangers nodded grabbing on to his arms and legs. Alex then lifted them off the bridge and placed them on solid ground.

Dusty Hayes with his co-piolet Gloria Baker drove Gator up to the riverbank. The orange jeep lifted up the top frame and then shot out a speedboat directly onto the Nile River. Meanwhile Thunderhawk flew overhead assessing the situation for the two vehicles headed down stream. One vehicle was headed down driver right-side up the other one was upside down.

"I'll fish out the car that is upside down," Matt stated knowing that time was of the essence to save those trapped inside, "Dusty and Gloria the other one is yours."

"Got it Matt," Dusty replied.

Matt then set up his targeting computer to predict the upside-down car pathway down the river. Once the computer system identified a targeting solution he fired a harpoon directly at the car. A steal net then released from the harpoon and captured the vehicle. Matt then pulled up hard on Thunderhawk pulling the vehicle up out of the river, causing some of the water to drain from the vehicle. He then set the car gently on land next to the riverbank and cut line holding the net. Matt set the autopilot and jumped out of Thunderhawk midair, "Spectrum ON!" His mask engulfed him in a light that allowed him to glide gently down to the ground toward s the vehicle he just rescued. He then force the car door open, which then caused the remaining water inside the vehicle to drain out saving the lives of a family of three trapped in the car.

Dusty increased the speed on Gator speedboat as he tried to catch up with one car still floating down the river upright. He and Gloria could see a man trapped inside and panicking as the water was rising inside the vehicle. As the speedboat pulled up directly to the floating car, Gloria shouted to the man, "COVER YOUR FACE!" The man moved to the opposite side of the car covering his face.

"AURA FIRE!" A beam of light erupted from her mask and shattered the window. She then reached in for the man to grab her hand and help pulled him into Gator's Speedboat, before the car fully sank into the river.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Bruce said finding the weight of the bridge with all the cars, passengers, and excess water was taking its toll on his mask. The bridge was now level with the two sections of the bridge still standing, but the only thing holding it in place was Bruce's mask.

"Let me give you a hand, "Julio stated, "Streamer on!" A glue substance from his mask started to seep in between where the fallen south bridge connected with the bridge still standing and instantly harden.

Brad drove his motorcycle Condor next to Julio, "Hop on. I'll take you to the other side of the bridge."

Julio sat behind Brad on Condor. Brad quickly maneuvered the motorbike around vehicles and civilians to get to the opposite end of the bridge. "Streamer ON!" Julio shouted again connecting the two pieces of the North side of the bridge.

"EVERYONE OFF NOW!" Brad shouted towards all the civilians stuck on the center bridge, "The bridge is unstable it won't hold for long! LEAVE YOUR CARS AND RUN!"

Everyone had heeded Brad's warning and ran in a panic to get off the bridge. Both Julio and Brad did a quick double check to ensure all vehicles left on the center bridge were empty, before being the last individuals to leave the unstable piece.

"All clear Bruce," Julio said over the radio. Bruce turned off his mask lifer and fell to his knees exhausted. The glue that was holding the bridge started to crumble and soon after the middle section of bridge again fell violently in the water, but this time everyone had been saved.

* * *

After several hours of MASK assisting the local authorizes with the collapse of the Imbaba Bridge, an exhausted MASK team arrived back at the Cairo museum.

"Matt I had a close up look where the bridge separated from its base," Gloria said with alarm, "Somebody set charges deliberately to destroy the bridge."

"We'll the terrorist lost," Brad stated proudly, "No lives loss."

"DAD!" Scott said frantically running down the steps of the museum, "Roxy gone."

"What?" Matt said shocked.

Jamal and the museum security showed up behind Scott. "He is right Mr. Trakker," Jamal spoke up, "There is no easy way to say this. Security footage shows your daughter willingly left the museum with Mr. Kamal along with some other individuals. "

Matt heart skipped several beats, "I want to see that footage right now!"

"Of course," Jamal stated and indicated for him and his team to follow the security personal.

Once Matt was in the security booth the security tapes began to roll. The pictures showed Roxanne Trakker willingly stepping into a black van with Mr. Kamal, in the museum's parking garage. The video also shows Bruno Sheppard and Miles Mayhem entering in the driver and passenger seat of the same van.

Matt narrowed his eyes feeling fueled with anger. Mayhem had clearly wanted his daughter for his latest scheme. VENOM had attempted to abduct her the prior day at the Pyramid of Giza and failed, so they resorted to collapsing the bridge as a tactic to divert his team away from their target. "I want a copy of that tape, "He demanded, "I refuse to believe she WILLINGLY went VENOM. Alex and Bruce go through every inch of Mr. Kamal office for clues. Brad and Julio see if you can get a bearing on this van from above the city. Dusty and Gloria go to local traffic controls; see if any of the traffic cameras captured that vehicle. "

As Brad, Julio, Dusty, and Gloria exited the museum to follow their new orders, Dusty remarked out of Matt range, "Go Figure! I told you that girl was up to no good. Sure enough she did it again and ran back to VENOM."

Gloria scolded him, "She hasn't had contact with them in two years Dusty "

"So she says. That video shows otherwise! This could be one of her traps." Dusty stated back. Yet he could see from the serious looks Julio, Brad, and Gloria were given him they did not believe his conspiracy theories.

"We know she has a past and she has moved on from it," Brad added harshly, "Maybe it's time you did as well."

Back in the security booth Matt and Scott were replaying the security tapes of Roxanne's abduction looking for clues. "Dad, I'm sorry," Scott spoke up.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, "Matt says reassuring his son.

"But I didn't stop VENOM from taking Roxy," Scott said with regret.

"You did. If it wasn't for you VENOM would have abducted her yesterday at the pyramid. I blame myself for not figuring this out sooner or worst should kept my golden rule of leaving her at home. "Matt sighed, "Yet somehow Mayhem was determined he needed her, so I doubt leaving her home would of made a difference."

Bruce and Alex burst open the door to the security booth which caught Matt and Scott by surprise. "Matt, "Bruce spoke up slightly out of breath, "We figured out what the relic is to locate the lost tomb of Ramses."

"What is it?" Matt asked seeing the two had an important lead.

"Your daughter necklace," Alex said holding up a picture found in Ahmed Kamal office, "The necklace itself is said to be powerful and embedded with the soul of Ramses lover Kiya."

"That might explain the sleepwalking." Matt said understanding the connection.

"Yes Matt," Alex agreed, "She has been trying to walk to Ramses tomb."

"VENOM is going to uncover the tomb tonight," Matt said feeling the tables had turn, "and thanks to our inside man we'll know exactly where they'll be."

* * *

The sun had just set and Miles Mayhem, Vanessa Warfield, Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger, and Lester Sludge were all waiting impatiently at the Ramses dig site.

"Where the hell is Ahmed and his people," Mayhem grumbled.

Just then a black hummer and five trucks pulled up to the dig site. Ahmed Kamal along with VENOM agent Bruno Sheppard exited the black hummer. Bruno opened the back passenger door and offered his hand, "We're here princess."

Roxanne reached out for his hand and stepped out of the vehicle. She was wearing a straight white gown with a long 'V' shape cut in front with a gold rope belt and leather sandals. Her brown hair was done up with a tiara. The dark amethyst necklace resting on her chest was glowing bright purple.

With the exception of Miles Mayhem and Bruno Sheppard, the other male members of VENOM jaws dropped to see this troublesome teenager girl turned into a fully attractive woman.

Sly Rax whistled as he lowered his sunglasses to get a better look, "Hot damn."

Cliff Dagger also whistled and remarked "Looking good sweet heart."

"Check out those curves," Lester giggled lustfully unable to contain his excitement.

Vanessa Warfield rolled her eyes, "Get a hold yourselves."

"Anyone who defiles my virgin, before I get my gold won't be able to lay with a woman ever again," Mayhem threatens making it loud and clear to tone down the sexist antics.

"What the hell took you so long to get here?" Miles scolded Bruno as he joined his teammates.

"They were doing some sort of stupid rituals," He replied back.

Roxanne walked pass the VENOM agents with her eyes open and gave no indication she heard their remarks or cared.

"Kiya," Ahmed stated to Mayhem indicating Roxanne, "will lead the way to her beloved Ramses final resting place."

Mayhem notice the girl was just walking straight to the desert, "How far is the tomb princess?"

"She can't understand your language," Ahmed replied to Mayhem, "She only speaks Archaic Egyptian. I will be your translator." He speaks to Roxanne in Egyptian and she in return also spoke perfect Egyptian.

"Ramses is leading her on a journey that would take two nights on foots through the desert," Ahmed stated to Miles Mayhem.

"I'm not going to do a damn parade across the desert for two days. MASK will get to the tomb before we do at that rate," Mayhem shouted in anger.

"Agreed," Ahmed said understanding the urgency, "She suggested one of your chariots would cut that time in half."

"That is more like it," He grinned. "Rax lead her royal highness to your chariot. She'll point the way."

Rax nodded and leaded Roxanne to Piranha side car. She then pointed in the direction north, leading the parade of trucks and VENOM vehicles.

* * *

Buddy Hawks jumped out of the back of a transport truck in the middle of the desert. He had signed up to assist in excavating a tomb with 50 other local men, who were in desperate need of work. He stretched his arms and legs feeling his muscles a bit cramped, after an eight hour drive with no break in-between. The ride itself was rather dull and quiet, with the exception of hearing stories of MASK saving the people of Cairo trapped on a collapsed bridge. Because Buddy was undercover, he was unable to check in with the MASK team. Just keeping his normal communicator watch on him would have blown his cover, so instead he resorted to using a tracker beacon hidden in his clothes that he intended to activate once he received a visual confirmation of VENOM.

He followed the men towards another truck holding digging tools, grabbed a shovel, and then stood there waiting patiently for orders. Buddy looked around at his surroundings and saw exactly what he was looking for. Stinger was in the distance using its claws to dig into the sand. _'Jackpot'_ he thought as he reached into his pocket and activate the beacon. He knew it would be a several hours, before MASK showed up, since the long drive itself had taken half the night. For now he just needed to blend in, until his teammates show up.

Ahmed Kamal walked over to the group of men he hired, "Thank you for your assistance you will be well compensated for your work and blessed with good fortune by her royal highness."

Buddy gritted his teeth together, the museum curator who brought MASK to Egypt just so happen to also be working with VENOM. It now made perfect sense why the team was sent on a wild goose chase following false leads all over town. He wondered if Matt had figured out who the rat was.

Miles Mayhem then shouted, "Ahmed bring your men over to clear the sand. Stinger can't shovel any further.

Buddy Hawks sticking to the back of the group followed the other hired help towards the digging site. He noticed several of the men in front of him were bowing and talking of a dame of great beauty, as they pass a young woman sitting in a cushion chair under a canopy. Buddy thought this must be some chick Ahmed paid to pretend to be royalty to fool his own cult followers. As he walked pass the woman, he turned to look to see who was perpetrating this con. His heart then suddenly sank as he saw this beautiful woman was in fact Roxanne Trakker. _How did this happen?_ He wondered, _Did she sleepwalk right into VENOM arms?_ After he left a sleepwalking Roxanne with Matt Trakker, he turned in for the night, and then headed out for his undercover assignment. He wasn't expecting to turn this into a rescue mission as well.

Buddy stuck his shovel in the sand and started digging. He positioned himself so he could look up in Roxanne direction every time he scooped up some sand. She didn't appear to be in any immediate danger and was clearly not her usual self. With every glance he took looking up at her he could not believe how radiant she looked as a grown woman in that dress. Buddy tried to shake those thoughts from his head, but found it hard to resist.

He had dated and known a lot of girls over the years, yet none of them were like Roxanne. He had worked closely with the girl at Boulderhill garage for the last two years, since she started living at the Trakker estate. They had so many things in common and many similar life experiences, even if she was half his age. He had always thought of her as kid sister, who would laugh at his jokes and be there to confide in, until recently. He had recalled vividly how the two of them were working under Hurricane's hood. A spot of grease squirted out on her cheek as he was tuning up the engine.

"Sorry about that," He said as he reached over to wipe her face with his rag. She then captured his hand in hers letting it rest on her cheek gently caressing her face. Her eyes locked with his full of desire of wanting something more in their relationship. She then moved in closer to try and kiss him, but instead he pulled back. "We can't Roxy."

Roxanne felt hurt by his rejection and stated boldly, "When are you going to start seeing me as a woman and not a kid."

Buddy could feel those words of her pierce him deeply at this very moment and knew thing would never go back to the way they were between them. The image of the young girl in a dirty jump suit was instantly replaced by this elegant Egyptian goddess sitting before him in a nearly sheer white dress. With every glance he took in her direction, he could no longer hide his feeling and desire towards her as he had in the past.

Buddy worked for four hours straight and was fighting his conscious the whole time. He noticed a water barrel in the distance, in which several of the men were heading over to quench their thirst. He headed over to take a sip and instead of rejoining the men, he stepped behind one of the trucks and made his way over to Roxanne. He wanted to approach her, but noticed she was not alone. Ahmed Kamal was at her side attending to her every need.

Suddenly the workers shouted, "We think we found the entrance." Ahmed took off leaving Roxanne alone by herself.

Buddy then took the opportunity to come up behind her and stay in the shadows of her chair. "Roxanne," he says softly. She didn't respond or turn her head, so he reached out to touch her hand resting on the chair. This had gotten her attention and she turned to look at him. Being up close to her he could see she was in a similar trance to when he caught her sleepwalking, yet this time she didn't appear to easily wake up as she did before.

"I can't stay long, "He noted peering over her chair, "since they'll be back, your dad will be here soon. Just know you're not alone Roxy."

She put her hand over his hand feeling some unspoken connection to this man, "Saadni, Saadni." She said as a few tears stream down her face.

Buddy had no idea what she was saying, but knew she was pleading for him to help her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise I got your back." Buddy then ducked away behind a nearby truck as he saw Ahmed and Miles Mayhem heading straight towards her.

"Once the sun rises princess, you'll take is us into the tomb and lead us past the traps," Mayhem ordered.

Ahmed conveyed the order, and Roxanne just nodded her head. He then noticed the fresh tears on her face and wiped them with his hand, "Kiya you are close to reuniting with your beloved there is no need for tears." He then looked to Mayhem, "I'll administer another sedative just in case it is wearing off."

Buddy fist pounded the truck he was hiding behind. It killed him that he couldn't just escape with her. They were surrounded by miles of desert. Just walking or driving a truck to escape would just result in being captured by VENOM. He knew the best chance they had to escape was when MASK showed up, which judging by the night sky should be shortly after day break.

* * *

The sun rose over the dig site revealing a set of stone stairs leading down into a dark abyss surrounded by sand. The Ramses pyramid was covered by layers and layers of sand making it appear to be like any other sand dune in the desert. "Alright my dear lead the way," Miles Mayhem said inviting her forward with hand movements. Roxanne Trakker, possessed by a woman name Kiya, stepped onto the first step with Ahmed at her side holding a torch and headed into the tomb.

Miles Mayhem then turned to address his agents, "Lester and Bruno will head into the tomb with me. The rest of you keep an eye out for MASK. I don't anticipate them showing up, but I don't expect Trakker to give up as long as I have his daughter hostage."

"Hey what's the big idea," Rax complained, "I help contributed to this operation I should get first dibs on any loot we find."

"That is exactly why. You're out here, I can't trust you not to line your pockets behind my back," Mayhem interjected reminding Rax of his prior double crossing antics. "Keep your cool and do your job and, you'll get your equal share."

Mayhem, Lester, and Bruno with about 10 other volunteers enter the tomb. Vanessa Warfield then turns to Rax, "You don't think he purposely, excluded us because Roxy do you?"

Rax shrugged as he sat on his motorcycle Piranha, "Possibly. We did agree after all to turn her into a treasure hunting beacon. There was no talk about what to do with her afterwards."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes on the tomb as she stepped into Manta," That's what's got me concern."

"We'll momma bird, "Rax snickers, "with that army of followers she has," he refers to Ahmed and his men," I highly doubt anybody gonna touch that cute little behind of her. "

Lester Sludge made this way to the front of the expedition group and started walking backward so he could face Roxanne and ogle her up from head to toe. "I don't know why you're looking for a dead guy, when all you need is right here in front of you sweet cakes."

Roxanne stopped, even in her possessed state she felt disgusted with this man before her. She put her hand out so Ahmed would tell the group to halt. Lester who was still making sexist remarks suddenly stepped on a stone that sank into the ground. Several spears shot out of the wall. One narrowly missed Lester's head thanks to the mask he was wearing, another grazed across his chest cutting this uniform. Lester stood there stun, another inch more he would have been a goner. Roxanne gave Lester a look showing how unfortunate it was that he survived, before walking over to a nearby wall to read the inscription. She then pushed in the head of two swans pictured on the wall, which resulted in a clicking sound to indicate the trap had been deactivated.

Mayhem then went forward and grabbed Lester by the collar, "You idiot get to the back of the line, your setting off traps." He then threw him backwards to the ground

"She tried to kill me," Lester said in an upset voice to Bruno who had offered him a hand off the ground.

"Yeah well who the hell hasn't," Bruno remarked.

The expedition headed further in towards the central chambers, with Roxanne successfully disarming two more traps along the way. The central chamber was lite up by sunlight from a circle cut into one of the stones like a window. The room had a gold sarcophagus in the middle sitting upright and was surrounded by several containers of gold and gems.

"Jackpot," Mayhem shouted as he pushed ahead to see the pharos tomb full of wonderful gold trinkets. "Bruno tell the workers to bring down a cart so we can start hulling the loot out of here."

Roxanne stood in front of Ramses sarcophagus, touching the gold face of her beloved pharaoh. She then stepped aside, as Ahmed pulled out a crowbar and started to force the sarcophagus open. As the tomb open, they could see a decayed mummy was laying there wearing golden neckwear and a matching gold bracer with a green gem stone. Ahmed reached in and removed the bracer off the mummy. He then placed it on his arm, but as it did so Mayhem yanked it off him.

"What do you think you're doing with my treasure?" Mayhem gestured holding the bracer in his hand.

"That is mine!" Ahmed Kamal cried out in anger.

Mayhem exclaimed in a greedy voice with a smile, "No all of this is mine!"

"That is not what we agreed! "Ahmed pleaded, "Take what you want just leave the bracer with me."

"There is something powerful about this isn't there?" He questioned looking the object over wondering what he could gain from it. He then notice Roxanne who was possessed by Ramses lover Kiya was reaching out to him also trying to take the bracer as well.

Mayhem grabbed her wrist before she could snatch the bracer from, "I don't think so girl." He then grinned wickedly, "Lester."

"Yeah boss," Lester grins.

"She's all yours, "He then forcibly pushes Roxanne into Lester's arms.

"You sure Mayhem?" He asked unsure if this was a trick.

"She served her purpose. I've no need for her," He stated.

"NOOO!" Ahem cried out racing towards the girl in a mad dash to protect her, but instead Bruno knocked him down to the ground with a swift punch to the gut and placed his boot on his back to ensure he stayed down on the ground

"Your better start talking Ahmed," Mayhem grin, "You don't have much time, before she losses her little cherry."

Lester forcibly pulled Roxanne down another corridor, so they could be alone. She was pulling in protest and crying out in Egyptian for help, yet no one could hear her plea, since all of Ahmed men had left to the surface per Mayhem orders. Lester pushed her right into a corner leaving her nowhere to run. He then then took off his mask throwing it to the ground. "Where to start," he remarked licking his lips and placing his hands on her shoulders. She was trembling with fear and calling out for her lover Ramses to save her. As Lester started to slowly slip the shoulder strap off her dress, he then heard foot steps behind him, "Oh come on can't you see I'm busy,"

"Get away from her you sick son of a bitch," A man voice called out and then wacked Lester Sludge directly in the face with a shovel. Lester fell down to the ground out cold with blood seeping down his head.

Buddy Hawks threw the shovel down at Lester disgusted and reached a friendly hand out to Roxanne. He smiled softly, "Told you I had your back."

Roxanne took the hand of her would be savior and let him lead the way.

"Your precious magic armlet is a dud," Miles Mayhem stated taking the bracer off his arm and throwing it into his pile of gold. "But I can't still sell it for a couple thousand."

"I need that girl in one piece, you promise…" Ahmed pleaded, "If I told you..."

"Yes you told me a fable of lies, break his arm Bruno," Mayhem grinned as he heard Ahmed scream out in pain as Bruno shattered the bone is his right arm using his foot.

"What the hell is taking your men so long Ahmed, they should've been back by now with that cart," Mayhem grumbled.

Suddenly a metal cart came hurtling down the passageway at a fast pace towards Miles Mayhem. "Magna Beam ON!" Bruno shouted yet the beam did not stop the cart. Mayhem shouted thinking the cart was not made of metal, "Viper on," His mask then spit acid at the oncoming cart, but instead the acid fell thought the car. Mayhem then jumped out of the way and then looked up to see the cart gone, "What's the big idea?!"

"Just trying to give you a hand, "Matt Trakker said as he showed up side by side with Brad Turner, Alex Sector, and Bruce Sato in full MASK uniform.

"MASK! How did you even find us!" Mayhem asked out loud, but then saw a freed Roxanne Trakker coming out of the opposite chamber with another man, who clearly rescued her. "Inside job I see, but not clever enough. BRUNO!"

Bruno pulled a switch from his hand which suddenly ignited a charge located on the tomb wall where the rock window was located. The blast blew a bigger hole in the wall allowing both Miles Mayhem and Bruno Shepard a chance to escape.

"Vanessa, what the hell I got no warning," Mayhem shouted as switch blade auto pilot landed the helicopter/ jet just outside the hole that was just blown.

"We couldn't reach you in the tomb." Vanessa stated, "Mask brought the Egyptian Military with them we've had no choice but to fall back. We can't compete with the additional firepower."

Both Mayhem and Bruno squeezed tightly into Switchblade cockpit. As Mayhem converted the helicopter to a jet he stated, "I'll get you next time MASK, just you wait."

Back at the tomb , the bomb had set off a chain reaction causing the walls to crumble and collapse.

"Everyone out!" Matt Trakker shouted, "This place is going to collapse."

Bruce and Alex rushed over to Ahmed who was still sobbing on the floor cradling his broken arm, to assist him to his feet.

Buddy was leading Roxanne to safety, but let go of her once he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lester Sludge covered in blood and, still alive. Lester threw a punch to Buddy face, but completely missed and stumbled forward. Lester tried to get up and make another attempt to fight back yet weakly passed out from his prior head injury. Buddy remarked "I should just leave you here to rot, after what you attempted to do." He then notice Roxanne was no longer standing next to him and instead dashing towards the pile of gold that Mayhem left behind, "ROXANNE COME BACK!"

She started digging through the pile looking for the bracer that belonged to her beloved. It was no longer sitting on the top of the pile the blast had caused it to mix into the pile of gold and jewels. Just then a huge stone broke away from the ceiling and was falling straight down towards her head.

"Spectrum on," Matt shouted, as a beam of light shot from his mask shattering the stone into millions of pieces. "Brad get her out of here!"

Brad rushed over to Roxanne who was digging like a mad woman tossing gold coins everywhere looking for a needle in a hay stack, "It's time to go it's not safe" He could tell she didn't care to heed his warning, so he forcefully pulled her arms backwards to pull her away from the pile gold. He then picked her up over his shoulder and started to run out of the tomb.

"RAMSES! " She screamed finally seeing what she was looking for on the ground, but was being force to go in the opposite direction. Matt Trakker and Buddy Hawks both picked up Lester off the ground and followed closely behind.

Ahmed was walking in a hurry with Bruce and Alex to leave the tomb, also saw the gold bracer with green stone, "That's the armlet you must let me have it."

Bruce and Alex nodded in agreement as if they understood exactly what was happening and how the item was an important piece of the puzzle. "Oh we'll take, "Bruce said, "But you definitely won't be having it. Lifter On!" A beam of circles engulfed the bracer and then it went floating in the air directly into Bruce's hands. He then placed it in his utility belt.

* * *

Outside the tomb, Gator and Firefly were on the scene with several military personal from the Egyptian army, who were rounding up Ahmed men.

Brad Turner was the first to run out of the tomb holding a screaming and kicking Roxanne Trakker in his arms.

"Will you look at that, Brad finally did get girl in the end," Dusty cracked.

"Not funny, "Brad said as he joining his comrades Dusty, Gloria, and Julio. He took Roxanne off his shoulder and placed her back on her feet. "Stay put," Brad ordered, but she clearly didn't understand and tried to push past him. He then put a firm hand on her arm stopping her from moving any further and looked at his friends, "A little help would be nice. It's been years since I've had to deal with a screaming toddler."

Gloria opened Gator glove box and pulled out a set of hand cuffs, "We can cuff her to Gator for now." Brad walked Roxanne over to the passenger seat in Gator and Gloria hand cuffed Roxanne's left hand to the steering wheel. Roxanne tugged and pulled at her arm trying to get the hand cuff off, but quickly realize there was no escape.

Matt Trakker and Buddy Hawks hulling an unconscious Lester Sludge were the next to exit the tomb.

"Well that's a first, never seen VENOM leave one of their own behind," Gloria stated

"They leave their vehicles behind all the time," Julio reminded Gloria, "It's no surprise they've started abandoning their team members to save their own skin."

Matt and Buddy dropped Lester off with the military and headed over to join the team.

"What happen to him?" Dusty asked curiously.

"A well deserve shovel to the face," Buddy remarked with a snicker.

Matt walked over to his daughter, who was handcuffed to Gator and knelt down next to her. "Roxanne?" He asked speaking in a soft voice. She didn't respond to the name and instead stared at him with a blank expression. Matt looked down at the necklace she was wearing that was pulsing a purple light, he felt overwhelm with the urge to rip the dang thing off her neck, but knew better. He then flashback to the discussion he had with Bruce and Alex on the way to the excavation site.

"If I take the necklace off, she should turn back to normal" Matt stated the obvious solution to his daughter possession.

"If only it were that easy," Bruce stated as he was still reading Ahmed journal, "According to Ahmed research, Roxanne was not the first test subject. A young lady, who obviously didn't make it as far as Roxanne, was faced with her untimely death when her family removed the necklace, while she was in a trance state. "

"That is not what I want to hear," Matt said feeling hopeless.

"We know Matt," Alex said trying to reassure him, "We'll continue reading looking for any clues to offer a solution to set her free."

Bruce, Alex, and Ahmed were the last to leave the tomb. As they headed up the surface, a cloud of smoke was coming up though the entrance indicating the passage below was now sealed up.

Matt Trakker walked right up to Ahmed and grabbed him by his shirt collar feeling a sudden rage hit him, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"She is no longer your daughter, "Ahmed stated proudly, "But vessel for a goddess."

Matt punched Ahmed in the face. He was never a man to resort of such primitive violence, but the fact that he had taken his only daughter from him was wearing his nerves rather thin.

"How do I get the necklace off?" Matt asked

Ahmed responded proudly as he spit blood from his mouth, "There is no way. Removing the medium will kill the host. Her soul is connected with the goddess for all eternity"

"I don't believe you," Matt said.

"I beg to differ on that," Alex said not buying Ahmed words.

Bruce then pulled out the bracer out of his belt, "This could possibly be the key."

Matt took the bracer looking it over and showed it Ahmed, "Mayhem insisted this had no power, so why is this so important?"

Ahmed's eyes widen to see what he wanted right in front of his face and pleaded, "Put it on my arm and Ramses will possess me. I can then save her."

"If that is the case, why did it not work on Mayhem?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"If the bracer works like the necklace, "Alex stated rationally, "The individual may need to be in REM sleep."

"Then we give it a go, what other options do we have, "Matt said as he was going to put bracer on his arm.

"Matt," Gloria stepped up, "You can't be serious. You'll embarrass the poor girl. I suggest one of the bachelors on the team take over Brad or Buddy."

"I am not going to have to explain this to my teenage daughter Annie, "Brad said refusing the job and patting Buddy Hawks on the back, "Looks like you're up Bud."

"Yeah looks like it," Buddied replied with a nervous smile. He took the gold bracer from Matt Trakker and put it on his arm. He half expected something to happen, but was surprise he felt no different, "Now what wait until night fall?"

Julio suggested, "I can speed things up with a sedative that should make it easier to fall into a dream like sleep."

Buddy nodded siting on Rhino steps," Yeah go ahead. I overheard Ahmed last night. They've been giving Roxy regular injection of those to keep her in that state."

Julio nodded understanding as he rolled up Buddy sleeve and injected a sedative into his arm. Buddy looked over at Roxanne, who was still sitting in Gator looking directly back at him. He truly hoped this plan will work to save her, but part of him also worried what would happen to both of them if this plan should fail. Buddy shook his head and rubbed his face as he could feel his eye lids becoming heavy. Julio stayed next to Buddy for support to ensure he was resting up against Rhino. As buddy drifted off to sleep, the gold bracer with the green gem stone started to shine brightly. Buddy eyes open and they appeared to be covered in a green fog. He stood up in his trance state looking around and then locking his eyes with Roxanne.

"Gloria undo the cuffs," Matt ordered. Gloria nodded and removed the hand cuffs off Roxanne.

Once freed Roxanne hastily jumped out of Gator and headed right over to Buddy, "Ramses?"

Buddy nodded and spoke in Egyptian "My beloved Kiya."

Roxanne then slapped him in the face and cussed him out in Egyptian.

"Didn't see that coming," Gloria remarked a bit wide eye.

"What just happen?" Dusty said shocked along with everyone else on the MASK team, "I thought they were lovers."

Alex stepped in, "I can translate some of this. I believe she's angry that his wife poisoned her leading to her death."

Buddy caressed Roxanne face and continues to speak in Egyptian, "I can't change the past, but I hope that we can share future together."

"This world is not like the old Egypt we both know," She replied in the same language, "It wouldn't be right to have a future here."

Buddy, who was possessed by Ramses nodded, "These host shares the same feeling towards one another as we do and it would be wrong of us to deny their love for one another as we have been."

"Oh my," Alex said in a surprised voice realizing the truth of Buddy and Roxanne relationship.

"What is it?" Matt asked wanting to know what the two were talking about.

"It's probably best," Alex said indicating as if I was nothing to worry about, "I stop translating it's kind of personal."

"What do you propose my love?" Kiya asked thought her vessel Roxanne.

Ramses using his vessel Buddy Hawks put his arms around pulling her close, "We to go to the underworld to be together forever." He then lean down to her kiss her lips in long lasting embrace.

"Somehow this feels awkward," Brad said seeing his best friend kiss the boss's daughter right in front of the boss himself.

"Well I think it's rather romantic," Gloria said with a soft giggle.

"Oh course you would, "Dusty stated crossing his arms a bit disgusted.

The green stone on the armlet turned dull as well as the necklace that Roxanne was wearing. Yet the two were still in an embrace with their lips locked.

"AHHEMM!" Matt said loudly unhappy with the romantic scene his daughter was intertwined in.

Buddy pulled his lips away from Roxanne's breaking the kiss and asks in a curious voice unsure if the curse upon her was broken, "Roxanne?"

She was smiling and blushing at the same time, but then fell forward and collapse to her knees. Buddy held her tight, yet reached over to yank off her necklace and throw it to the ground.

Matt rushed up to Roxanne side," Rox?,"

"Yeah dad it's me," Roxanne replied in a dazed and confused voice looking at Buddy and then to her father. "I just feel so tired. I need to rest for a bit." With those last words she instantly fell asleep on Buddy.

Julio pushed Matt out of the way and did a quick assessment, "She's only sleeping."

"That's a relief, "Matt said having just feared the worst.

"Let's set her up on the bed in Rhino and I'll get an IV going," Julio stated as he and Matt lifted up an unconscious Roxanne. Julio then added, "Buddy once we get her situated I want to check you out too.

"Yeah sure," Buddy remarked.

"You all right Buddy?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah," Buddy replied stagger back to sit on Rhino steps, "That was a bit intense. I could see and hear everything yet I had no control."

Alex walked over and removed the bracer from Buddy's arm and then put a friendly hand on his shoulder, "If you ever want to talk let me know. I heard a lot of that conversation as well."

Alex statement caused an alarm to go off in Buddy head, "Alex I can explain…"

Alex put his hands up, "No need. I won't tell anyone, but you need to reconcile your conscious Buddy. That's a thin line you walk there, but I can tell you from experience it's best for one to follow his heart with these matters."

* * *

Thunderhawk rolled up a ramp into a huge blue transport plane at Cairo International Airport. Three days had pass and MASK was ready to return home, with another successful mission behind them. The Egyptian army had incarcerated Ahmed Kamal and his men, and the Egyptian government took full ownership of the Ramses pyramid excavation sites. Lester Sludge who was captured by MASK was now locked up in the brig, on the transport plane, to be transported back to the states and locked up a in federal maximum security prison.

Roxanne, Scott, and Matt Trakker exited Thunderhawk. Matt headed over to Dusty and Gloria who were sitting outside the brig, to get an update on their prisoner. Roxanne was still standing besides Thunderhawk looking over at Buddy Hawks who was strapping the MASK vehicles down to get ready for departure. It had been three days since their faithful kiss. She had spent the most of the time catching up on lost sleep, but she what really wanted was time alone to talk.

Scott notices who has captured Roxanne attention and started to tease, "Roxy and Buddy kissing in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Buddy rocking a baby carriage."

"SCOTT SHUT UP!" She screamed red in the face and pushed Scott to the ground. This caused all the agents to focus their attention on the two siblings

"Hey you two cut it out!" Matt said looking over their direction with a serious look.

"I was just teasing. I didn't think." Scott said slightly hurt as he picked himself off the ground.

"Exactly you didn't think." She said not accepting his apology.

"You know," Scott says trying to find a common ground," I've been possessed before, on a MASK mission. If you want to talk…"

"Somehow I think our experiences were completely different. I highly doubt they can compare," She scolded and headed up to the second flight deck to find seat for the flight home.

* * *

Seven hours into the flight, the transport plane was flying over the Atlantic Ocean in the dead of night. The plane was on auto pilot with only one agent awake in the cockpit, Buddy Hawks. He was sipping his coffee thinking about how this would be a long boring flight, until he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around to see it was Roxanne Trakker, "What you doing up at his hour?"

"I've been sleeping for the past 48 hours. I think I've had enough sleep," She remarked referring to her recovery time in her hotel room, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go head," He remarked indicating the copilot seat next to him.

After she sat down she twiddled her fingers feeling nervous, but then looked at Buddy and spoke sincerely, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life Buddy."

"It was nothing," He stated as if it was unnecessary to talk anymore about it, since it was all part of the job, "Anyone could have worn that dang thing and stepped up in my shoes."

"Yes," She agreed," I'm gratefully it was you, But" She then turned really embarrassed, "you stopped Lester from you know..."

"Wait!" He looked to her surprise, "You remember that! You told everyone you didn't remember anything that happened.

"Oh I um remember ALL of it," she confessed, "I was watching my biggest nightmare unfold, and I had no control over myself."

"Why would you lie about that?" He asked.

"To ease my dad's conscious," She continued to confess," You saw how relieved he was when I said I didn't remember. I don't need to give him or anyone else a play by play about how my body was violated by an Egyptian spirit."

Buddy nodded understanding her view point. He then changes the subject, "Rox I've been meaning to talk with you about what happen between us, without any prying ears around to hear. I guess now is probably the best time with everyone asleep. Everything that happened has got me thinking." Buddy set his coffee down, and then reached over to grab her right hand in to his "I've been lying to myself for quite some time and I've been lying to you , which isn't fair."

"About what?" She replies.

"I care about you more then you will ever know," He confessed with his heart on his sleeves and gazes directly into her eyes, "I've been wanting this thing between us to be more than friends as well."

"Oh!" She replies blushing.

"But I got to set some ground rules," He said sternly, "For now I think it best we keep this between us. If your dad finds out that will be it for me. I'll lose my job, be kicked off the team, and I would lose you too."

Roxanne nodded, "I agree with you. I don't think my father would understand. So… since we already had our first kiss does this constitute as a first date?" She remarked regarding being alone in the airplane cockpit with the beautiful starry night sky over the ocean.

Buddy chuckled at her and then pulled her over this seat to sit in his lap. Their eyes locked intensely and their lips as well for several minutes, until he final placed his finger on her lips to stop. "As much as I wanted to continue making out with you all night, we can't afford anyone walking in on us." He reminded.

Roxanne smiled giving him one last kiss, before sitting back down in the copilot seat.

* * *

Two hours later Matt Trakker walked into the cockpit, "Buddy have you seen?"

Buddy pointed to the copilot chair with Roxanne Trakker fast asleep and covered with a blanket, "She couldn't sleep so she kept me company last night."

Matt nodded, "Go lie down I'll take over."

Roxanne yawned and notices that her father was now in the pilot seat, "We home yet?"

Matt chucked," Not exactly, we'll stop in Washington DC shortly for a prisoner transfer then we'll be on our way home. How you feeling this morning?"

"Like my myself," She replies with confidence, "That is the way I prefer it. Dad ?"

"Yes hun," He replies.

"You're not going to wait another two years to take me on vacation after this are you?" Roxanne stated, "Since this shit happens to Scott all the time, I'm only in my second offence?" She remarks referring to her getting mixing up with VENOM during vacation.

Matt cracks a smile, "Now that's a true statement. " Matt then looks directly at her, "You're eighteen and adult now you can make your own choices. I can't shelter you away from any of this, but maybe the better solution would be for me to give you the tools to protect yourself."

"What do you mean dad?" She asked curiously.

"Ever thought of enlisting?" He says with a smirk.

She blinks twice unsure if this was a joke or not," You want me to join MASK? I thought after everything we talked about you wanted me far away from all of this."

"I do," Matt says but confessed, "But that leaves you vulnerable. I don't think this will be the last time Mayhem tries to take you from me and he's done that three times already"

"Yes dad," She leaps out of her chair and give her father a hug, "I'll join."

"Good," Matt says," It's settled then, as long as, you keep up with your college studies you'll join the team as an agent."

"Of course dad," She then leaned back in the copilot chair looking at the horizon with the sun rising smiling.

Everything was looking to be in her favor. Any doubt with her relationship with her father had subsided. The man of her dreams Buddy Hawks had confessed his love for her. Now she was given the job of her dreams to become a MASK agent. Her future was looking brighter than she ever expected.

The End for now.


End file.
